Reduced keyboard designs are known. Most reduced keyboard designs utilize a grid of keys arranged in a plurality of rows and column. Current reduced physical keyboards, such as that utilized on the Blackberry®, by Research in Motion Ltd., use a 5 column by 5 row array for alphanumeric, function, and symbol entry of characters into the device. Another reduced keyboard, called the Tengo keyboard, uses a 4 column by 5 row array of keys to represent alphanumeric characters, symbols, and functions on a non-physical keyboard, where a touch screen and stylus are used for character entry. Smaller handheld communication devices are sought after by consumers and it is desirable to implement smaller keyboard designs in order to allow the form factor of mobile devices to be made smaller.